1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to techniques for manipulating data objects (Web pages, files, parts of files, etc.) and browsing among these data objects.
2. Description of Related Art
In particular, it is aimed at divulging methods in which a user can customise “source” data objects and in which changes that occur in the source data object(s) and also in the customisation that he made, can appear in a current view every time that said user access such an object.
This invention also relates in general to methods used in a data processing environment or data processing system to allocate relevance scores to data objects or resources, and methods to access resources in a data processing environment or data processing system based on such relevance scores.
Conventional file filing and organisation methods can quickly reach their limits in modern data processing environments that a user can use to be able to quickly access an enormous quantity of resources, and particularly remote resources such as Web pages, and also to access very large quantities of personal resources. Similarly, methods of searching for information of interest (search engines, etc.) are usually limited to text type resources and suffer from the limits and ambiguities of the language.
It is found that the only way to overcome these limitations is to have an environment for creating and maintaining relevance relationships between local or remote resources that are created, viewed and modified, etc, so that a user can either find a resource in which he is interested by accessing resources that are relevant to it, or find new resources in the same manner.